A Song for my Valentine
by tootalltygerlily
Summary: KakashiSakura...a Valentine's Day story dedicated to the fans of this pairing...better summary inside.
1. Performance Anxiety

Title: A Song for my Valentine

Rated: M (for mature sexual suggestion in next chapter)

Type: two chapter story/song fic

Pairings: KakaSaku, with brief mentions of NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno & GenmaAnko

Summary: For Valentine's Day, Sakura performs a song on stage for her man at the local Jounin Pub and Kakashi has something special planned for her as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto….I just borrow the characters for my own twisted pleasure. I also do not own the rights to "Because You Loved Me" by Celine Dion and "Lady in Red" by Chris De Burgh.

Author's Note:

This is dedicated to everyone who loves the Kakashi/Sakura pairing.

" speech "

' Inner Sakura '

_Thoughts_

**song lyrics**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**A Song for my Valentine**_

"Kami, I'm so nervous!"

"Don't worry Sakura, you'll be fine!", encouraged Ino. "Besides, Ibiki said you passed the lessons with flying colours. If he has faith in your singing abilities, so should you."

"Yeah, who knew Ibiki-san had such a lovely singing voice", remarked TenTen as she was straightening the seam of the hose running down the back of Sakura's leg. Standing up straight, TenTen fluffed Sakura's hair and stepped back to regard her.

"Perfect!" she stated.

"Y-you look beautiful Sakura-chan!", Hinata stammered.

Blushing nearly the same shade as her hair, Sakura looked at her friends. "Thanks guys. If it weren't for you three, this plan would never have gotten off of the ground."

"That's what friends are for Forehead!"

Sakura smiled and gave all the girls a hug.

"Alright! Let's get this show on the road people!", Ino piped up, while clapping her hands together. "TenTen, go to the audio booth and make sure the music is set and ready to go."

"Right!", TenTen chirped and bounded off towards the stairs exiting the stage.

"Hinata, go check to see if the boys arrived with Kakashi yet." said Ino while pointing to the front of the stage.

"O-okay." Hinata moved up to the curtain and peeked through a small part and searched the bar. "They're h-here!"

Sakura gulped and turned deathly pale. "I don't know if I can do this Ino-pig?"

"Don't you chicken out on me now Sakura! The man of your dreams is sitting out there, completely clueless to what's going on. It was your idea to surprise him, to show him just how deeply you care for him. Just remember, your friends are here supporting you every step of the way. We want you to succeed just as much as you do yourself."

"Wow Ino, who knew you could sound so wise." Sakura giggled. 'Whoa!', Inner Sakura said, totally dumbstruck.

"Hey, don't knock it Forehead! Underneath all this blonde hair **is** a brain." Ino remarked while tapping a finger against her skull. "Oh! Before I forget…", Ino walked over to a bench that was behind them and picked up something wrapped in paper. "…here, I got this at the shop before I came here. I figured you could put it into your hair."

Sakura unwrapped the paper to reveal a small branch of cherry blossoms. Overcome with emotion, she grabbed Ino and gave her a massive hug. Stepping back, Sakura smiled at Ino with tears lightly running down her cheeks.

"Don't cry Sakura. Everything is going to be okay." Looking at her friend's face, her grin turned to a frown. "Please stop crying! Your make-up is starting to run. Wait right here while I get my make-up case."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Tell me again why I'm being dragged out to a bar on Valentine's Day by you two?!" Stopping his forward momentum, Kakashi glared at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Eh heh, well you see Sensei…" Naruto said, scratching the back of his head, "…we thought it would be a good idea to treat you to a drink. Kinda as a thank you for being our sensei and all, ya know, to show we care…", blushing, Naruto sputtered on. "..b-besides, the girls and Sakura said they would join us later."

Sighing, Kakashi slumped his shoulders and continued on toward the bar.

_I was hoping to get Sakura alone tonight. I wanted to make tonight special for her._

Kakashi reached a hand into his pants pocket and lightly clutched the velvety object.

_Oh well, Naruto did say that Sakura was going to join them later. I might as well enjoy myself until she gets there. I still have plenty of time to get her alone._

Sasuke held aside the curtain of the bar and let Kakashi walk through first, followed by Naruto and then himself. Upon stepping through the doorway, Kakashi stood there letting his eye adjust to the dimmer light and turned in the direction of a shout aimed at him.

"Hey Kakashi! Over here!", Genma called and waved his arm gesturing the group to come over. Weaving their way over to the tables, Kakashi saw Asuma, Kurenai, Iruka, Anko and Gai spread out between two large tables.

"Yo", Kakashi waved.

"How's it goin' pal?", Genma jovially clapping in on the shoulder. Kakashi nodded is head and shrugged his shoulder. Sitting down he glanced around the table. As everybody settled down into their seats, Kurenai leaned over at pecked Kakashi on the cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day Kakashi."

Asuma smirked at Kakashi's shocked expression and wrapped his arm around Kurenai's shoulder when she shifted back to her previous position.

"So Hatake, where is your precious Cherry Blossom?" boomed Gai from the end of the table, glancing at the others, "And where are the other missing youthful ladies on this joyous day of love and happiness??"

Kakashi narrowed his eye at Gai's over exuberance. Naruto piped up and said, "Sakura-chan said that she and the other girls will come once they were done setting things up."

"Setting what up?", Iruka asked, but Naruto shook his head and shrugged his as an answer to the question.

Carrying two large bottles of Sake each, Shikamaru and Neji joined their fellow shinobi at the tables.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it!" Genma greeted from another corner of a table, with Anko draped all over him.

"Where are the other members of your teams?" asked a curious Iruka.

Shikamaru sat down on the other side of Asuma while Neji sat down beside Naruto. Neji nodded his head at Shikamaru, while Shika muttered, "How troublesome."

The Hyuuga turned to Iruka and answered. "Lee, Choji, Kiba, Shino and Sai have been assigned as a five-man team for a patrol at the border."

"Oh, okay", replied Iruka.

Everyone settled down to their drinks and to their separate conversations.

TenTen and Hinata walked down the stairs next to the stage and joined everybody at the tables.

"H-hi Naruto-kun…"

Naruto turned around and stared wide-eyed at Hinata, with his mouth hanging open like a gaping fish. Sasuke kicked Naruto under the table jolting him out of his slack-jawed wonderment. "You look positively radiant Hinata-chan!" Hinata blushed and leaned in to give Naruto a kiss.

TenTen walked up behind Neji and wrapped her arms around his chest while planting a kiss on his cheek. "Hey handsome." Neji turned in her grasp and hauled her onto his lap. "Hey beautiful."

Kakashi turned to Hinata and asked, "Where's Sakura and Ino?"

"Oh, t-they'll be here any minute", she replied while taking the empty seat between him and Naruto.

Suddenly the lights in the bar dimmed down low and a spotlight appeared directed toward the stage.

Everybody quieted down and watched as a blond haired young woman walked onto the stage and up to the microphone.

Grinning mischievously and chuckling at the catcalls and wolf whistles Ino started her introduction.

"Thank you everybody for coming out to help us celebrate Valentine's Day. Tonight we have a special performance by one of our very own kunoichi. So everybody, please sit back, relax and enjoy the show!"

Ino bowed to the audiences clapping and walked down the stairs off the stage. The spotlight softened its glow and instrumental music started to play from the speakers. Ino joined Shikamaru at his seat and nestled into his embrace.

Everybody stared at the stage as the curtains started to rise slowly revealing someone standing behind them.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Until next chapter!


	2. Love Fulfilled

Title: A Song for my Valentine

Rated: M (for mild sexual thinking)

Pairings: KakaSaku, with mentions of NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno & GenmaAnko

Type: two chapter story/song fic

Summary: For Valentine's Day, Sakura surprises Kakashi with a performance (by her) at the local Jounin pub…meanwhile Kakashi has something special planned as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I only borrow the characters for my own twisted perverse pleasure. I also do not own the rights to "Because You Loved Me" by Celine Dion and "Lady in Red" by Chris De Burgh.

Author's Note:

This is dedicated to everybody who likes the Kakashi/Sakura pairing.

" speech "

' Inner Sakura '

_thoughts_

**song lyrics**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Chapter two – Love fulfilled**_

Bringing his attention to the stage, Kakashi started choking and spluttering on his sake. There, standing before him not even 15 feet away was a vision so breathtaking he could nothing but stare and permanently ingrain this moment into his memory.

Sakura walked up to the microphone and began to hum along with the instrumentals, gently swaying her hips side to side.

Ino, TenTen and Hinata looked over to Kakashi to gauge his reaction. They all looked to each other and smirked with satisfaction, proud of themselves for their endeavors.

In stunned bewilderment, Kakashi leaned over, unconsciously getting closer to Sakura. The dress Sakura was wearing made her all the more beautiful. It was a simple silk sheath that flared slightly at the hips and ended mid-thigh. The colour was gradient. At her shoulders, it started as a pale pink and grew darker until it became a deep red at the bottom. A series of cherry blossoms started over her right shoulder and flowed down the front like rain, melding to become one with the red at the bottom like a pool of water. Flashing the back of one leg as she turned slightly to place the microphone stand out of her way, Kakashi gulped audibly as his eyes traced down the seam of the hose to her delicate feet strapped into glittery silver heels. He clenched his fists and groaned at the sudden tightening of his pants. His hands itched to run down her luscious curves and divest her of her dress.

_May Kami have mercy on my soul! She is absolutely gorgeous…_

As Sakura started to sing the opening of the ballad, she closed her eyes and feverishly wished to whatever gods were listening to give her the strength to get through this.

**For all the times you stood by me For all the truth that you made me see**

**For all the joy you brought to my life**

**For all the wrong that you made right**

**For every dream you made come true**

**For all the love I found in you**

**I'll be forever thankful baby**

**You're the one who held me up**

**Never let fall**

**You're the one who saw me through through it all**

As she sang, she became more calm and sure of herself. Opening her eyes, she looked out into the crowd. Her eyes landed on the one she was searching for, gazing upon him with her love shining through.

Kakashi's heart leapt as Sakura's emerald eyes made contact with his. Ba dump, Ba dump, Ba dump, Ba dump.

Sakura smiled and his erection grew harder, making it harder for him to breathe. _Oh god! I just want to take her right here, right now!_

**You were my strength when I was weak**

**You were my voice when I couldn't speak**

**You were my eyes when I couldn't see**

**You saw the best there was in me**

**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**

**You gave me faith 'coz you believed**

**I'm everything I am**

**Because you loved me**

**You gave me wings and made me fly**

**You touched my hand I could touch the sky**

**I lost my faith you gave it back to me**

Sakura turned and took the stairs, walking off the stage.

**You said no star was out of reach **

**You stood by me and I stood tall**

She approached the table with her friends and teammates, never taking her eyes of the man she loved.

**I had your love I had it all**

**I'm grateful for each day you gave me**

She stopped in front of him and lifted her hand to run it through his gravity defying silver hair. As she caressed his cheek next, Kakashi grabbed her hand and gently tugged her forward, trapping her between his knees.

**You were my strength when I was weak **

**You were my voice when I couldn't speak**

**You were my eyes when I couldn't see**

**You saw the best there was in me**

**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**

**You gave me faith 'coz you believed**

**I'm everything I am**

**Because you loved me**

**You were always there for me**

**The tender wind that carried me**

Sakura leaned down and placed a quick and gentle kiss on Kakashi's lips through the mask. Standing straight again, she stepped out from between his legs.

**A light in the dark shining your love into my life**

**You've been my inspiration**

Stepping back further, their hands trailed down each other's arms. Walking slowly backwards toward the stage, their hands briefly clasped before their fingers parted in one last caress.

**Through the lies you were the truth**

**My world is a better place because of you**

**You were my strength when I was weak**

**You were my voice when I couldn't speak**

**You were my eyes when I couldn't see**

Smiling and wiggling her fingers in hello to those she walked past, Sakura made her way back on stage.

**You saw the best there was in me**

**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**

**You game faith 'coz you believed**

**I'm everything I am**

**Because you loved me**

**You were my strength when I was weak**

**You were my voice when I couldn't speak**

**You were my eyes when I couldn't see**

**You saw the best there was in me**

Letting her emotions get the better of her Sakura started to cry, tears lightly falling down her cheeks.

**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach **

**You gave me faith 'coz you believed **

**I'm everything I am**

**Because you loved me**

**I'm everything I am**

**Because you loved me**

Sakura placed the microphone back onto its stand and bowed deeply to the audience. The crowd burst into applause with nearly everyone standing up in ovation. The women and some men too, including Anko (gasp!) were wiping tears from their eyes at the beautiful performance.

Kakashi stood and jumped onto the stage in front of Sakura. He enveloped her into a hug and held onto her trembling body for several minutes.

He pulled back slightly and wiped the tears from her face with his thumbs. Leaning down, he captured her lips with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and groaned in frustration when the mask got in the way of deepening the kiss. Breaking away to the sound of whistles and table banging, they touched foreheads together, trying to catch their breaths.

Kakashi straightened up and put his hand in his pocket. Removing the velvety object from his pocket, Kakashi got down on his one knee.

With a gasp from Sakura and the silence of the stunned crowd, he opened the box to reveal a heart-shaped diamond ring. Clasping her hand in his, he looked up to her face and chuckled at her shocked expression.

"Sakura, would you do the honour of marrying this old lazy perverted bum who loves you with his entire heart and being?"

"Yes!" Bursting into tears, Sakura flung herself into his waiting arms. 'YES! YES! YES!', screamed Inner Sakura.

Laughing, Kakashi slipped the ring onto her finger, pulled his mask down (yes, in front of everyone) and kissed her passionately.

Everyone cheered. When Kakashi and Sakura parted from their kiss…Ino, TenTen and Hinata ran onto the stage and tackled her in a giant hug. Naruto, Genma and Iruka followed the ladies onto the stage and slapped Kakashi on the back and shook his hand. Sasuke sat at the table still and hid his smile behind his glass of sake. Gai was standing below the stage bawling his eyes out and muttering about the joys of youth and young love. Neji shook his head and led his crying sensei back to the table.

When all the tears, laughter and congratulations died down, Kakashi pulled Naruto aside and whispered in his ear. Grinning ear to ear, Naruto raced off to the dj booth.

Kakashi reached out and grabbed Sakura by the hand. With his face still showing to the world, he smiled at her and gently dragged her to the dance floor.

When they got there, he pulled her to him and placed a hand at the small of her back. Putting on of her hands on his shoulder, he clutched the other hand in his and placed them on his chest. Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder and he buried his nose into her hair. A song started to play and they began to move slowly to the music. Sighing in contentment, Sakura danced and listened to Kakashi softly sing the song in her ear.

**I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight**

**I've never seen you shine so bright**

**I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance**

**They're looking for a little romance**

**Given half a chance**

**And I've never seen that dress you're wearing**

**Or the highlights in your hair**

**That catch your eyes**

**I have been blind**

Sakura smiled at the choice of song and snuggled closer to Kakashi.

**The lady in red is dancing with me**

**Cheek to cheek**

**There's nobody here**

**It's just you and me**

**It's where I wanna be**

**But I hardly know this beauty by my side**

**I'll never forget the way you look tonight**

As the song played on, other couples joined them on the dance floor.

**I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight**

**I've never seen you shine so bright you were amazing**

**I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side**

**And when you turned to me and smiled it took my breath away**

**And I have never had such a feeling, such a feeling**

**Of complete and utter love, as I do tonight**

**The lady in red is dancing with me**

**Cheek to cheek**

**There's nobody here**

**It's just you and me**

**It's where I wanna be**

**But I hardly know this beauty by my side**

**I'll never forget the way you look tonight.**

**I never will forget the way you look tonight**

**The lady in red**

**The lady in red**

**The lady in red**

**My lady in red**

**I love you**

As the song ended, Kakashi tilted Sakura's chin up and kissed her.

"I love you Sakura."

"I love you too Kakashi."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Author's Note:

Happy Valentine's Day everyone!


End file.
